


Kanawanu yume mo aru to

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Early Work, Love Confessions, M/M, Rejection, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Io... è da un po’ che ci penso, Satoshi. Anzi, direi che ci ho pensato anche abbastanza a lungo, ormai. Ho provato a dirmi che non ha senso, che forse sono io che mi sbaglio perché... ecco... perché non mi era mai capitato di provare quello che sto provando adesso, ma alla fine mi sono convinto. Non è uno sbaglio, per quanto possa aver provato a fingere che lo fosse.”
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho





	Kanawanu yume mo aru to

**_ Kanawanu Yume mo Aru to _ **

Sakurai respirò profondamente nella gelida aria notturna.

Era lunedì notte, aveva finito da poco le registrazioni per News Zero.

Era uscito dagli studi televisivi e si era guardato intorno, come indeciso sul da farsi.

Aveva iniziato a camminare, come volendosi schiarire le idee.

Sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa. Avrebbe dovuto dormire, perché la mattina dopo non ne avrebbe avuto il tempo.

Avrebbe dovuto prendere un taxi, dargli l’indirizzo di casa sua e non pensarci più.

Ma c’era qualcosa dentro di lui che gli diceva che quello era quello che _avrebbe dovuto_ fare, non quello che voleva realmente fare.

Era un pensiero che lo tormentava da settimane; mesi, forse.

Non poteva dire di non averci riflettuto abbastanza, ormai. Eppure, per quanto potesse averci pensato, non riusciva a venire a capo di quello che provava, non riusciva a mettere in ordine tutte quelle sensazioni che avevano cominciato a pervaderlo ogni qualvolta che si trovava con lui.

Sospirò.

Prese un taxi, in effetti.

Ma quello che diede al taxista, fu l’indirizzo di casa di Ohno.

*****

Era davanti alla porta.

Erano passati almeno dieci minuti da quando era arrivato.

Non riusciva a calmare il nervosismo che lo aveva assalito durante il viaggio in taxi, in alcun modo.

Aveva avvicinato la mano al campanello almeno quindici volte, a quel punto.

Continuava a ripetersi che non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì.

Perché era tardi, e Ohno stava sicuramente dormendo. Perché non aveva ragione per essere lì. Perché, anche quando l’altro gli avesse aperto, che cosa mai avrebbe potuto dirgli?

Tuttavia... se se ne fosse andato in quel momento, era certo che l’avrebbe rimpianto.

Arrivare fin lì non era stato semplice; non con tutte le volte in cui avrebbe voluto farlo, tutte le volte in cui aveva deciso di uscire di casa e dirigersi lì, perché era stanco di rimuginare tutto il giorno.

Ora che finalmente c’era, non se ne sarebbe andato.

Alzò un dito verso il campanello, e questa volta non lo ritrasse. Lo premette una singola volta, e poi attese.

Non passò molto prima che sentisse la serratura scattare, e la porta si aprì, rivelando un Ohno con gli occhi sbarrati.

Non stava dormendo, se ne accorse; aveva una maglietta e i pantaloni di una tuta, entrambi leggermente macchiati, e sulla spalla uno straccio sporco di colore.

“Sho-chan! Che cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora?” gli chiese, con tono di voce basso.

“Ciao, Satoshi... perdonami, lo so che è tardi. Disturbo?” gli chiese, sommessamente.

Il più grande continuava ad avere un’espressione confusa.

“No, tranquillo, stavo dipingendo. È successo qualcosa?” domandò, rivelando una certa ansia che l’altro si premurò subito di fugare.

“Non è successo niente, non ti preoccupare. Ho finito ora di registrare per News Zero e... avevo qualcosa di cui parlarti. Posso entrare un momento?”

Ohno rimase incantato per qualche istante, prima di chinare il capo in segno d’assenso e scostarsi dalla soglia per farlo passare.

“Certo che puoi entrare! Vieni” gli disse, aspettando che l’altro si togliesse le scarpe e dirigendosi poi insieme a lui verso il salotto.

Lo fece accomodare, rimanendo in piedi.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” gli chiese, accennando alla cucina. Il più piccolo tuttavia scosse la testa.

“No grazie, sto bene. Non... non mi tratterrò molto” aggiunse, mordendosi un labbro.

Vide l’altro sedersi scompostamente su uno dei braccioli della poltrona di fronte a lui, e improvvisamente si sentì a disagio.

Stava seduto dritto sul divano, impettito, mentre cercava di sbrogliare la matassa di pensieri, di frasi che si aggrovigliava sempre di più nella sua testa.

Ohno continuava a fissarlo, paziente. Non era stupido, sapeva che ci doveva essere una buona ragione per cui si fosse presentato alla sua porta a quell’ora, e sembrava del tutto intenzionato ad aspettare i suoi tempi per sapere che cosa avesse da dirgli.

Sho prese un respiro profondo, poi iniziò a parlare, spostando il peso in avanti e abbassando gli occhi per non essere costretto a guardarlo.

“Io... è da un po’ che ci penso, Satoshi. Anzi, direi che ci ho pensato anche abbastanza a lungo, ormai. Ho provato a dirmi che non ha senso, che forse sono io che mi sbaglio perché... ecco... perché non mi era mai capitato di provare quello che sto provando adesso, ma alla fine mi sono convinto. Non è uno sbaglio, per quanto possa aver provato a fingere che lo fosse.” disse, prendendo fiato e alzando timidamente gli occhi, per ritrovarsi davanti allo sguardo del tutto confuso di Ohno. Sorrise brevemente. “Suppongo che tu non abbia capito molto, vero?” gli chiese.

Satoshi scosse lentamente il capo, continuando a guardarlo.

“Mi dispiace, ma... no, non ho capito dove vuoi arrivare” rispose, con cautela.

Sho sospirò. Poi si posò le mani sulle ginocchia e si alzò in piedi, cominciando a contorcersi le mani.

“Satoshi, penso...” chiuse gli occhi, e quando li riaprì lo guardò. “Mi sono innamorato di te” gli disse, secco.

Ci fu solo silenzio, poi. Quasi surreale. Sho continuava a fissare il più grande, in attesa di una qualsivoglia reazione che gli desse qualche indizio su come l’aveva presa.

Questi invece si limitava a rimanere immobile sulla poltrona, le sopracciglia corrucciate e uno sguardo pensieroso.

Voleva andargli vicino. Voleva toccarlo. Voleva scuoterlo, fino a che non si fosse deciso a dire qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa._

Quel silenzio non gli faceva bene, affatto.

Si maledisse, per un secondo. Era per questo che in tutti quegli anni aveva sempre evitato di innamorarsi. Ci si era messo d’impegno, ed era convinto di avere fatto un buon lavoro. Era sempre stato tranquillo, non si era mai fatto del male, non per colpa di qualcun altro.

E in quel momento, in quel silenzio, gli sembrava come se fosse stato tutto inutile.

Come se quegli anni di quiete fossero stati cancellati dallo sguardo di Ohno, che non lasciava presagire niente di buono.

Non potevano essere passati che un minuto o due, per quanto a lui potessero essere parsi secoli, quando Ohno finalmente si decise a parlare.

Si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi a lui con lentezza, come se temesse in qualche modo di spaventarlo, poi si morse un labbro.

“Sho... mi dispiace” disse, e il più piccolo sentì finalmente la tensione creata da quel silenzio spezzarsi.

Annuì ripetutamente, come un automa, risucchiando le labbra dentro la bocca e cercando di trattenere l’istinto di urlare.

Che cosa si era aspettato, in fondo?

Che cosa voleva che gli dicesse?

Si conoscevano da anni, e lui solo recentemente aveva notato come il suo sguardo fosse attratto in modo quasi magnetico da Ohno, come si ritrovasse a pensare a lui quasi involontariamente, come si ritrovasse a provare qualcosa di indefinito che aveva classificato come ‘amore’, non senza poche difficoltà.

Non era stato semplice da accettare; non era stato semplice perché era un uomo, perché era suo amico, perché aveva paura di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.

E mentre era occupato a preoccuparsi di tutto questo, non aveva realmente pensato a quello che l’altro gli avrebbe risposto.

Era spiazzato. Eppure, aveva senso.

Non aveva mai avuto il minimo sentore del fatto che Ohno potesse provare qualcosa di più nei suoi confronti, ragion per cui la sua risposta avrebbe dovuto essere alquanto scontata.

Rimase di fronte a lui, respirando pesantemente, senza riuscire a pensare a qualcosa di sensato da dire.

Fu il più grande a risolvere l’imbarazzo, parlando per primo.

“Non è colpa tua o cose del genere. Io... sono felice che tu me l’abbia detto, ma... davvero, mi dispiace di non poter fare qualcosa, di non poter ricambiare quello che tu provi per me. Sei mio amico in fondo e non vorrei mai fare niente per farti stare male. Lo... lo sai questo, vero?”

Sho si stava arrovellando per trovare una risposta di circostanza a quello che l’altro gli aveva appena detto, quando sentì un rumore provenire dalla camera da letto.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso, e si voltò verso la porta nel momento in cui essa venne aperta.

“Oh-chan, con chi diavolo stai parlando?” chiese Nino, uscendo dalla stanza con aria assonnata e vagamente irritata. Spostò lo sguardo, vedendo Sho, e gli fece un cenno di saluto.

“Ciao, Sho-chan. Che ci fai qui a quest’ora?” gli chiese, riuscendo a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti.

Sho era rimasto congelato. La sua mente cominciò a creare di sua spontanea volontà immagini che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere, sottoponendogliele come una tortura continua.

“Ni-Nino” mormorò, senza osare guardare Ohno. “Scusa, ero venuto a parlare con Ohno di una cosa. Mi dispiace se ti abbiamo svegliato” tentennò, indeciso se continuare o meno. “Tu invece cosa…?” gli disse, lasciando in sospeso la frase.

Vide il più piccolo accennare un sorriso in direzione di Ohno, un sorriso complice, per poi tornare a voltarsi verso di lui.

“Beh, suppongo che sarai il primo a saperlo, allora” gli disse, con aria improvvisamente felice. Si avvicinò a Satoshi, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita. “Non è da molto, ma io e Oh-chan stiamo insieme” gli disse, con tono quasi fiero.

“Oh.” disse Sho, sentendosi incredibilmente stupido.

Ohno diede un colpetto a Nino con il gomito, ma il più piccolo parve ignorarlo; lanciò uno sguardo di scuse a Sakurai, il quale era rimasto fermo a guardarli, come se nella sua testa stesse cercando un senso a tutto quello.

Ma non c’era un senso, non per lui.

Mise sul volto un sorriso falso, e indietreggiò leggermente, dirigendosi verso la porta.

“Sarà meglio che vada adesso. È piuttosto tardi e non voglio disturbare oltre” sulla soglia, mentre si rimetteva velocemente le scarpe, fece un respiro profondo. “Congratulazioni” disse poi, forzando il tono della sua voce perché mascherasse effettivamente quello che provava.

Sentì indistintamente Nino salutarlo e Ohno chiamare il suo nome, ma era già fuori di casa.

Si diresse a passo affrettato fuori, e una volta trovatosi all’aria aperta prese un respiro.

Poi un altro. Poi un altro. Poi un altro ancora.

Sentiva il battito cardiaco accelerato, troppo perché fosse normale, e non riusciva a calmarsi.

Non sapeva che cosa fare.

Il rifiuto di Ohno gli aveva fatto male.

Lo sguardo felice di Nino, la complicità fra loro due, era come se l’avessero pugnalato.

La voglia di gridare si era fatta più forte, ma non era ora né luogo.

Avrebbe voluto materializzarsi in casa sua, dove avrebbe potuto dare sfogo ai peggiori istinti che provava in quel momento; camminò per pochi isolati, la mente confusa dai pensieri che si accavallavano, quando finalmente vide un taxi e lo fermò, con un gesto secco della mano.

Bofonchiò l’indirizzo all’autista e si lasciò andare contro il sedile, poggiando la fronte contro il finestrino, provando una sorta di sollievo nel trovarlo gelido.

Quando finalmente fu in casa sua, quando si fu richiuso la porta alle spalle, finalmente gridò.

Forse quell’urlo avrebbe spaventato i vicini, forse li avrebbe preoccupati, forse non l’avrebbero nemmeno sentito; non gliene importava, non gli importava di niente in quel momento.

Si accasciò contro una parete, sentendosi improvvisamente sfinito, troppo anche solo per arrivare al divano. Si lasciò scivolare per terra, facendo forza con le mani sul pavimento freddo come se lo volesse divellere.

Non riusciva nemmeno a piangere.

Sapeva quanto Ohno e Nino fossero vicini, non era cieco.

Sapeva quanto fossero vicini, ma non aveva mai davvero creduto che fra loro potesse esserci qualcosa di diverso di un’amicizia, un po’ malsana forse, ma nulla di più.

Vedere Nino in quella casa, vederlo toccare Ohno in quel modo familiare, così diverso dal fanservice a cui aveva assistito nel corso degli anni, l’aveva fatto sentire come se stesse sprofondando nel vuoto.

Non aveva nemmeno voglia di piangere. Non ci sarebbe riuscito, comunque; non ci era abituato, non mostrava le sue emozioni, né agli altri né a se stesso.

Se avesse pianto avrebbe ammesso il suo dolore. Se avesse pianto si sarebbe infranto quello scudo che aveva faticosamente costruito per proteggersi da situazioni come quella.

No, non voleva piangere.

Non voleva dire a se stesso di essere stato sconfitto, anche se era così che sentiva.

Aveva oltrepassato la linea di quello che avrebbe normalmente fatto. Aveva superato la sua educazione, il suo modo di essere, era andato oltre tutte quelle piccole cose che gli sembravano sbagliate nell’essersi innamorato di Ohno e aveva osato.

Lui non era il tipo da osare. _Mai._ E in quel momento si rendeva conto che forse aveva fatto bene a nascondere sempre la testa sotto la sabbia, perché non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi di come il peso che si era tolto dallo stomaco potesse essere meglio di quel dolore così pungente, così fresco.

Si alzò in piedi, lievemente malfermo sulle sue stesse gambe. Barcollò fino alla stanza da letto, costringendosi ad indossare il pigiama e a mettersi sotto le lenzuola.

Non avrebbe dormito, ne era consapevole.

E il calore di quel letto era quasi soffocante, ma per quella sera ne aveva avuto abbastanza di gelo.

****

Il mattino dopo fu orribile come si aspettava, forse anche peggio.

Era andato agli studi di registrazione, conscio del fatto che non si sarebbe potuto esimere.

Il lavoro era il lavoro, e non c’era ferita che giustificasse la sua assenza. Specialmente quando, ne era consapevole, non era sul suo corpo, visibile, sanguinante, dolorosa.

Non significava che facesse meno male.

Aveva sperato di evitare di incrociare Ohno da solo, ma le sue speranze furono vanificate nel momento stesso in cui entrò nella stanza e vi trovò Aiba insieme al più grande.

Quest’ultimo alzò lo sguardo in uno scatto repentino, dirigendosi verso di lui.

“Scusaci un attimo, Aiba-chan” aveva detto all’altro, che aveva fissato i due con aria confusa. “Sho, posso parlarti un momento?” gli aveva mormorato poi, con aria eloquente, spingendolo fuori dalla stanza.

Chiusosi la porta alle spalle, si era voltato verso di lui, con uno sguardo colpevole in volto.

Aveva atteso qualche secondo prima di iniziare a parlare.

“Sho... mi dispiace per quello che è successo ieri. Mi dispiace davvero. Forse avrei dovuto dirti di Nino subito, ma... ecco, mi sono sentito spiazzato. Ed è come ho detto ieri. Credimi, _credimi_ , io non vorrei mai fare niente che possa ferirti in qualche modo, ma...” s’interruppe, come preso dall’esasperazione “Non so davvero che cosa fare in questa situazione” aveva concluso, chinando lo sguardo.

Sho sospirò, cercando in qualche modo di farsi forza.

Aveva avuto tutta la notte per pensarci.

Non era così stupido da credere di poter fingere che non fosse accaduto nulla, e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto affrontare questo tipo di discussione con Ohno.

Aveva scelto cosa dire e come comportarsi. Aveva deciso per l’unica via che gli fosse possibile percorrere.

“Satoshi... è a me che dispiace. Non avrei dovuto parlarti così alla leggera, non avrei dovuto darti questo peso. Non avevo idea della tua relazione con Nino, e se l’avessi saputo di certo non ti avrei mai detto... quello che ti ho detto.” fece una pausa per riprendere fiato. “Ma non è necessario che ti preoccupi per me. In fondo ero solo venuto a parlarti di un dubbio, no? Ho detto di... di essere innamorato di te” pronunciò non senza difficoltà le ultime parole “ma non è niente di grave. Ossia... sono certo che sia qualcosa di passeggero, niente per cui tu ti debba dare pensiero. Un po’ di tempo e mi passerà, ne sono sicuro. Probabilmente sono solo confuso e non so dare un nome a certe... sensazioni. Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per metterle in ordine, ma questo non cambia niente fra me e te” concluse, poi parve ripensarci e aggiunse. “Sono... felice per te e Nino. Davvero.”

Ohno lo fissò. Sho sapeva che stava valutando fino a che punto credergli, ma non gli diede il tempo di ribattere ad una qualsiasi delle sue affermazioni. “Andiamo, fra un po’ arriveranno tutti gli altri e ci dovremo mettere a lavoro. Okay?” gli disse, indicando la porta della stanza.

Ohno si arrese. Annuì brevemente, con poca convinzione.

“Va bene, Sho” tentennò “Me lo diresti se avessi un problema, vero?” chiese alla fine, con il tono di chi voleva farsi rassicurare. E l’altro provvide.

“Certo che te lo direi, Satoshi! Sei pur sempre mio amico, no?” gli disse, con un mezzo sorriso.

Il più grande annuì, poi lo seguì docilmente dentro la stanza.

Sho andò a sedersi accanto ad Aiba, scusandosi per non averlo salutato, e poi si mise a sfogliare distrattamente il giornale.

Nemmeno una delle parole che aveva detto ad Ohno corrispondeva a verità.

Non stava bene, non sarebbe stato bene tanto presto.

Non era confuso, sapeva quello che provava, aveva avuto la conferma definitiva quando la sera prima aveva sentito aprirsi la terra sotto i piedi.

Ma era l’unica cosa che potesse fare.

Non aveva alcun senso che fossero in due a soffrire.

Si sarebbe tenuto stretto al suo dolore aspettando che passasse, perché niente l’avrebbe aiutato.

Si sarebbe tenuto stretto a quell’amore, conservandolo come il pensiero della prima volta che si era innamorato veramente di qualcuno. Anche se aveva perso.

Non avrebbe permesso che accadesse di nuovo. Non sarebbe stato più così male. Lo doveva a se stesso.

Non si era mai innamorato fino a quel momento della sua vita.

E a quel punto, non poteva far altro che sperare che non accadesse mai più.


End file.
